


Please

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, Cultural Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Sten watches Mahariel doze.





	Please

Mahariel was laid on his back, his eyes closed, and beside him he listened to Sten’s even breathing, slow and deep and low. Many warriors learned breathing exercises, Mahariel was aware, to best fill their lungs to their entirety, to allow them to keep their rhythm in battle. Mahariel had no doubt that amidst the Beresaad, Sten’s breathing would mix with the rhythm of all the rest, so that the army breathed as one man.

“You could sketch me, you know,” Mahariel said, not opening his eyes. “Then you could stare at me for as long as you liked.”

“How do you know I am staring?” Sten demanded. “My eyes could be closed.”

“I can feel it. You’re looking at my face... my chest. My knees? Really? Oh, and back to my face. Bet you look indignant right about now, no?”

Sten came closer, his hands either side of Mahariel’s waist, and he leaned over him to look at him properly. When Mahariel opened his eyes, he saw that Sten’s purple eyes were focused on him with a great intensity, his brow tightly furrowed, his mouth scowling. Mahariel had learned to divine a great many meanings in that scowl, like a man divining meaning from stone. 

“How?” Sten demanded.

“It’s an elf thing,” Mahariel murmured. “Especially with the Dalish, but city elves too. Keen senses, that’s all. What, you’ve never noticed it in viddathari?”

Sten scowled. Irritation, indignation.

“Don’t teach me the words if you don’t want me to use them,” Mahariel said.

“If I do not answer your questions, then you ask and you ask.”

“Well, when I ask and ask, you answer. You can’t claim it’s not a method without merit.” 

“I will not stay in Ferelden,” Sten said seriously, “when the Archdemon is vanquished.”

“I know,” Mahariel murmured, touching his arm, stroking over the grey skin. “You’ll go back to Seheron.”

“You will join me.”

Mahariel raised his eyebrows. “Oh, will I?”

“Yes,” Sten said. He leaned in closer, touching the sides of Mahariel’s shoulders, stroking over the skin there. “Please.”

The scowl was softer than most. Uncertainty. Want.

“Alright,” Mahariel said. “Since you said please.” He leaned up, catching Sten’s mouth under his own and kissing him slowly, feeling the Qunari kiss him back. _Please_. A Qunari saying _please_...

Mahariel smiled into Sten’s mouth, and kissed him all the harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
